Broken hearts mended
by youknowmelookin
Summary: Troubled pasts. Broken hearts. Forced commitment. Mutual hate. Conflicted feelings. Will hate change into love...? Will broken hearts be mended or broken further...? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Bella and Edward are two souls with broken hearts...What happens when they are brought together by a marriage they both hate by their parents...?Will broken hearts be mended or broken further...Read to find out.

**Chapter-1** **LIFELESS LIFE**

Bella sat on her bed in her room in Forks staring unseeing at the ceiling with eyes void of any life. Her father's footsteps climbing the stairs could be heard but she did no pay any attention to it. Charlie, Bella's father, came into the room and looked at his daughter with a mixture of guilt, sadness and anger. He was murderously angry at Jacob for making his sweet, cheerful, stubborn daughter like this but there was nothing he could do.

"Bella, How long are you going to sit like this?", he asked softly looking at her beautiful but sad face framed with long mahogany hair that had lost its shine without proper nutrition. Her deep chocolate brown eyes similar to his were lifeless. Her body looked too thin that it was unhealthy. Bella looked at the sad face of her father. She was immensely guilty for putting him through this. She did not want him to suffer for her mistakes. She tried to hide her pain from him but apparently by the look on his face, she was not doing a very good job of it.

"I am sorry, Dad. But what do you want me to do?" she asked in a tired voice. "What do you think, Bella? I want you to be happy again. Like how you were before that bastard did this to you! He left you, Bella! Do think he is worth your tears or time? You can not waste your life over someone who is not WORTH you!" Charlie exploded.

At the mention of Jacob, Bella flinched. Her face covered with a look of pain. On seeing her face Charlie softened his voice. "Bella, I just want my daughter back. Please come back to me, Bells. He is not the only man in this world, Bella." "I am fine, dad. What about you? Why have you been so sad? You haven't even shaved for months!" "I am sad for you, honey. I want to ask you something but I don't want to be like blackmailing..." he trailed off.

"What is it, dad?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"No. Tell me. What is it, dad?"

"I wanted you to get married happily. Then I will be happy. But I don't want to force you..."

Bella did not have the heart to tell her father that would never happen. She herself had these dreams but the man of her dreams left her. Her happiness can never be back but the least she could do is making her father happy. She could not do anything about the happiness part of his dream but she could do the rest. For Charlie, she decided.

"Go shave, dad. I'll get married." she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! I couldn't add a authors note or disclaimer in my previous chapter. Thanks so much for everyone who has bothered to read my fanfic. You guys are great. If you have the time or patience, I'd love to hear from you….so here is the second chapter and the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: **I am new so forgive me for not doing this last time. But hey! It still doesn't become mine! So if you still haven't figured out, twilight is not mine and never will be. This story is based on a Tamil film

**Chapter-2 ****MY PERSONAL HELL**.

Carlisle and Esme looked at their son who was looking like he was burning inside. He had unruly bronze colored hair like Esme's. His eyes were neither blue like Carlisle nor brown like Esme, he had inherited his grandmother, Elizabeth's stunning green orbs. In his handsome face, was a mask of pain. They were very sad to see their son heart broken and devastated. He went through a lot at a very young age. "Edward" Carlisle called him. Edward looked up at his parents who did so much for him. How could they love a monster like me? He thought with self-hatred. He did not deserve their love or worry.

"Edward, honey, you cannot hide in your room like this. You have got to face the world sooner or later. Its time you accept what has happened, sweetheart." Esme advised softly in her motherly voice.

_How could I accept? _Edward thought desperately_. How could I accept that my love is no longer in this world? How could I accept that I am never going to hear her laugh or see her beautiful face? Most of all, How could I escape the fact that I was the monster that killed her?!_ "How could I, mom? I killed her." Edward whispered, his velvety musical voice cracking.

"No, Edward. You didn't kill her, honey. None of this is your fault", Esme said in a soft but firm voice.

"Your mother is right. You didn't kill her, Edward. Stop thinking like that." Carlisle said. "But I did. If I had been more careful..."He trailed off, his body shaking with sobs.

Esme took him into her arms and whispered soothingly comforting him. As he sobbed, Edward noticed the pain on his parent's face. They did not deserve this...I won't make them suffer any longer, he vowed. Edward controlled his sobs and looked at his parents and said, "Its okay. I am fine. What can I do?" Esme exchanged a look with Carlisle and asked, "Can you do me a huge favor, Edward? For me? For Tanya? I am sure she would have wanted you to live your life. "Edward took a deep breath."Anything", he promised strongly. "We want you to get married, honey"

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading. Tell me your feelings. Love you all, guys.

And I'd love a beta. If you are willing, please let me know….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi again! Thanks for the favs and follows…..

**Disclaimer: **Twilight still doesn't belong to me! May be I can get Edward alone…..I can only dream…

**Chapter-3**** A wedding with hate **

The Church was decorated beautifully with flowers, lace and satin. The guests were seated comfortably chatting excitedly with each other. A young man was standing on the altar looking incredibly handsome in dashing black suit. His unruly bronze hair had been tried to tame in vain. His suit fit his lean but muscular body perfectly. Everything in him was perfect that people did not look past his handsome looks to see the misery in his eyes. Everyone in the church gasped stunned when a gorgeous brunette with a beautiful white wedding gown that was simple, elegant but intricately designed entered the church. Her dress flowed down her body gracefully like a waterfall emphasizing all her curves. She looked elegant and fluid even in stillness. Her brown hair was in a complicated up do with a few tendrils framing her beautiful face. She looked like a goddess on earth as she walked towards the altar in her father's arm.

As she reached the altar, Charlie took her hand and placed it on Edward's who looked at her for the first time. Edward looked at his bride and was stunned by her beauty like any man would but soon his awe turned into hatred as he remembered this was not her place, it was Tanya's. He glared at her with his eyes full of hate and fury. Bella turned to look at her soon-to-be husband. She had to admit, he was incredibly handsome but she had learned her lesson that men, especially good-looking men, were not so good looking inside. She saw him looking at her with hate in his stunning green eyes. _Oh! Good!_ , she thought, _at least I don't have to act like I love him to him._ She returned his glare with a one of her own, matching his hate with hatred of her own. She saw his shock when she did it and suppressed a smug smirk. _If he thinks I am going to be one of those girls who falls on his feet for his looks, then he is in for a huge disappointment_, she decided. Edward was shocked to see Bella glare at him with equal hate and fury._ Well, at least she is not one those girls who clings to me and flirts endlessly,_ he thought. Though he had could not deny his reluctant admiration for her attitude.

They both turned towards the minister who gave his usual speech with the vows. He then turned to Bella and asked the most important question," Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen as your husband?" Bella glanced at her father and then at her best friend, Alice, a pixie like girl with black hair, who gave her a encouraging smile. She then took a deep breath and said in a strong but flat voice, "I do". The minister then turned to Edward and asked, "Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife?". Edward turned towards his parents and then glanced at his best friend, Emmett, a big burly guy with brown hair, who gave him a gesture as to say _'Why the hell are you looking at me?! Answer him!' _Edward sighed, turned to the minister and said, "I do", firmly. They exchanged their wedding rings which were platinum embedded with diamonds. The minister declared them as husband and wife and announced, "You may kiss the bride".

Edward and Bella turned towards each other and leaned forward. Their lips touched for a brief second but it felt like a shock ran through their bodies. They both were shocked at the emotion the other evoked in them and glared at each other with renewed hate. They were broken from their staring contest when Esme hugged Bella gently and whispered, "Welcome to the family, honey. We are delighted to have you." Bella was surprised to find herself hugged by a bronze haired women with a kind, heart-shaped face who then said, "I am Esme, Edward's mother and this is Carlisle, Edward's father", pointing at a blond haired man next to her. She soon found that Esme was a interior designer and Carlisle was a doctor. She loved them both for their kind loving nature. As her mother, Renee died a when Bella was 5,she grew up with her father. She saw the mother in Esme that she always longed for. Edward looked at his parents greeting Bella with enthusiasm.

As soon as they left,he found himself face to face with Bella's father. Charlie introduced himself and held out his hand to Edward who shook it. Edward and Bella was greeted by various people. Alice greeted them both with enthusiastic hugs. Edward was shocked when the short pixie with spiky black hair hugged him. Bella introduced her as her best friend Alice and a honey blond haired man next to her as Alice's husband Jasper. Edward immediately liked Alice with her bubbly, cheerful friendliness. Then came Emmett. Bella was initially intimidated by his huge size but soon found that he was a child inside. His sense of humor and goofy smile put her at ease and brought on a natural liking to him. She wondered how such a rude man like Edward had such good people around him. The rest of the wedding flowed flawlessly. Many people commented that Edward and Bella make such a lovely couple without realizing the anger those words caused to either of them.

Soon the wedding was over much to Edward and Bella's relief. Bella got changed into a blue dress with the help of Alice and Esme. She was grateful when Esme removed the pins from her hair, leaving it cascading down her back in its natural curls. She hugged both Alice and Esme and went down the stairs. She saw Edward at the bottom of the stairs. He had changed into casual black jeans and plain white shirt with cuffs rolled back to the elbow. 'Did he have to look like a model in everything he wore?!' Bella thought exasperated with her body's irritating responses to the man she hated. Edward saw Bella descend down the stairs and fought a gasp at her beauty. 'Damn!' He thought, 'Why the hell does she have to look beautiful in everything she wore! Can't this woman be some dumb stuck up blonde who wore tons of make-up with a nasty voice?!'(No offense to any blondes) Bella hugged her father with tears in her eyes. Her father had been everything in her life-best friend, protector, guide and role model. Since her mother died, Bella was his everything too. Charlie could not believe his little girl had grown into such a beautiful women, who is now off to her own home with her husband. "I love you so much, Dad. Don't ever forget that." Bella said hugging her father fiercely. "I love you too, baby girl. I'll miss you so much. Now go. You don't want to miss your flight.", Charlie replied pulling away and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Bella and Edward went into the car after saying goodbye to everyone. As the car moved towards the airport, Bella took a last look at her family and friends and faced forward to meet her fate...

**A/N:** Thanks for reading…..some encouragement would be nice, if you have the time or patience.


End file.
